Milo Entwistle
Milo Entwistle is the lovable, quirky lodger of The Cunningham house. He made his first appearance on the 27 June 2017. Murder Victims *Gordon Cunningham: February 2004 - Accidental car collision between Gordon and Helen with Milo. Gordon later has a heart attack in hospital and dies. *Helen Cunningham: February 2004 - Accidental car collision between Gordon and Helen with Milo. Helen later is discharged from hospital and dies at home. *Gavin Armstrong: December 2017 - Accidentally electrocuted with Christmas lights and water. *Dirk Savage: July 2018 - Pushed him in a swimming pool & accidentally electrocuted him while he was still in the pool in an attempt to save him. First Appearance Milo whizzed his way into Hollyoaks on a hoverboard and almost runs over Cindy before crashing into bin bags. He is interviewed by Cindy and Dirk as a potential lodger at their house but is beaten by a sly DS Armstrong who is intent on getting close to Cindy. Dirk feels bad and is impressed by Milo's Computer Skills so gives him a job at The Emporium. Slowly we began to learn that there is more than meets the eye to this cheery, funny computer geek. A huge back tattoo with 'Never Forget' written in latin and his collection of newspaper clippings of the family send fans into a craze over who this stranger from out of town really is. This gave rise to the nickname 'Mysterious Milo'. Protectiveness of The Cunningham's Racked with guilt over accidentally killing Gordon and Helen Cunningham 14 years ago in a car crash, Milo has committed his life to protecting the remaining family and keeping them together. In a special Christmas episode, he attempted to capture Cindy's stalker DS Armstrong with a string of Home Alone style traps. When Armstrong escapes, Milo is forced to fend off the attacker with whatever he can lay his hands on. Armstrong becomes entangled in some faulty fairy lights as he moves threateningly towards Milo. Milo panics and throws some nearby pots and pans. One of them is filled with water, accidentally electrocuting Armstrong. As it was self defence, Milo is cleared of all charges. Although, he still lives with the guilt of taking another life. Reveal of his past In September 2017, Milo plots to free Tom from The Osborne Family who he believes are bad news. Darren is involved with drugs and Milo overhears Nancy being rather unkind to Tom. He tries to convince Tom to live with his real family, but when that doesn't work, he starts to play tricks. When Cindy discovers Milo has been up to no good trying to scare the Osbornes, she threatens to call the police. Milo, panics and blurts out that he can't go back to prison. In a heartbreaking scene, vulnerable Milo opens up to her about his past. He tells her how he was bullied mercilessly growing up, working on his father's building site, even by his own brother and father. He never fitted in and wasn't 'one of the lads'. His dad thought he was useless, so to prove he wasn't, he took the work van and tried to do a job alone. Unfortunately, he lost control of the vehicle and it resulted in a crash where 'people got hurt'. He tells her how much being part of her family means to him, as he's never felt accepted before. He admits to doing wrong, but he had good intentions. Seeing how scared and heartbroken he is, she agrees to let him off the hook. Later at dinner Milo has a flashback to the car accident and it's revealed to the audience that 14 years ago, a young Milo was the one behind the wheel of the van that hit Tom's parents Helen Cunningham and Gordon Cunningham. https://youtu.be/lVloubYZS5Y He also changed his name to try and forget about his terrible past. His real name is revealed as Simon Jones. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZHaP6rrdfc Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Murderers Category:Hollyoaks Villians